marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Avengers (Earth-616)
a timetraveling Iron Lad came to the present, initiates Avengers Fail-Safe Program and brings together young superheroes to stop up Kang the Conqueror and save the world. | PlaceOfFormation = Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Young Avengers #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins A young man wearing armor came from the future fleeing Kang the Conqueror. He arrived at Avengers Mansion, but it is abandoned in light of the Scarlet Witch's breakdown. He headed to Stark Industries. Nathaniel Richards was able to access the A.I. of Vision and uploaded it into the armor. The A.I. explained that it contained the Avengers Fail-Safe Program listing young heroes related to the Avengers. He formed a team with Eli Bradley, Billy Kaplan, and Teddy Altman. They took every mission available, such as rescuing people during a fire. After their first mission was recounted in the Daily Bugle, Jessica Jones was sent to investigate the heroes who had been nicknamed Iron Kid, Lieutenant America, Teen-Hulkling, and Thor Jr.. Captain America and Iron Man also investigated. Cassie Lang was interested in following her father's legacy, and her powers accidentally triggered during an argument with the others. Kate Bishop accompanied the heroes after helping them fight off kidnappers at her sister's wedding. The Young Avengers prepared for Kang's arrival. Captain America, Iron Man, and Jessica Jones tried to dissuade them, and had them locked in the Mansion while they awaited Kang. Kang was able to convince Cap and the others to assist him on this effort, showing them visions of an apocalyptic future he claimed would occur if Iron Lad was not forced to become another version of Kang. Kate had memorized the access codes, though, and was able to let them out as well as find items for them to prepare to battle Kang. Iron Lad was separated from his armor due to Kang's cybernetic control, but with the Vision's A.I. it continued to fight him on its own. Kang left, but not before Iron Lad stabbed him with the Swordman's Sword. The Vision was able to reform himself from Iron Lad's armor. Time changes forced Iron Lad to return to his future and become Kang, so he bid the others farewell and thanked them for at least trying to help. Captain America was impressed with their effort, but said that without parental permission he and Iron Man could not train them. Their equipment was also confiscated. Kate was able to locate a new base and provided new costumes and equipment. With Captain America and Iron Man both taking in interest in the kids' futures, the relationship between the Young Avengers and the New Avengers was up in the air. Also The Vision which formed from Iron Lad's armor was a blank slate, with no past experiences or history, and was in essences a child. The Young Avengers used their abilities to protect those that couldn't protect themselves and fought against evil at every turn. Secret Identities and Family Matters The Young Avengers had to decide how much to tell their parents after the members decided to continue acting publicly. None of their parents found out. During a fight with Mr. Hyde Wiccan discovered Eli abusing MGH, a drug that gave people powers for short periods of time in order to appear to have superpowers. Eli confessed that he deceived the Vision who meant to recruit his missing uncle Josiah in order to join the team. Overwhelmed with emotion, he quit the team. & Jessica Jones interviewed the Young Avengers about their pasts at the insistence of Kat Farrell. Cassie Lang had a troubled home life, especially after her father died. She and her mother constantly fought and she hated her mom's new boyfriend. Had the Young Avengers not formed, Cassie planned to join the Runaways. Teddy Altman abused his shapeshifting powers to hang out with a more popular kid. He realized that he had gone too far when his "friend" tried to force him to steal artifacts from the destroyed Avengers Mansion. Billy Kaplan had a problem with being accepted. He met the Scarlet Witch, who explained that being different wasn't bad. Kate Bishop was attacked in a park. Eli Bradley took the Mutant Growth Hormone because he felt powerless against some thugs and wanted to prove that his grandfather truly was the first Captain America. Kl'rt the Super-Skrull tried to take Teddy to the Tarnax IV, the Skrull homeworld. Kl'rt revealed that Mrs. Altman was not Teddy's mother and killed her. In the aftermath, Kl'rt kidnapped Teddy. The Vision offered to locate more "Young Avengers" using his prior incarnation's contingency plan. The Young Avengers broke Thomas Shepherd out of a superhuman prison and recruited him. Tommy could move at superhuman speed and accelerate matter, destabilizing it enough to cause an explosion. The Super-Skrull told Teddy of his true origin as the son of the Kree hero Captain Marvel and the Skrull princess Anelle. He claimed that Tommy and Billy were lost twin sons of the Scarlet Witch and Vision. Billy believed him, but Tommy did not. Kree and Skrull combat forces arrived and fought each other and the Young Avengers until Teddy, realizing his importance to both sides, called for a ceasefire. The Avengers intervened and a Kree warrior fired at Captain America. Patriot intervened and was gravely wounded. Hulkling and Kl'rt ended the fighting by secretly shapeshifting into each others' forms. Captain America and Kl'rt, disguised as Hulkling, brokered a shared custody between the races. through At a hospital, Eli's grandfather donated his blood to Eli. Captain America again told the Young Avengers to stop what they're doing. Kate blamed their trouble on the Avengers for not training them. The Young Avengers repaired the statues of fallen Avengers at Avengers Mansion. Eli now had superpowers as a result of the blood transfusion. Kate received Hawkeye's Bow and quiver from Captain America, and she took the mantle of Hawkeye. Tommy arrived in costume and calling himself Speed. Civil War In Civil War, the members of Young Avengers were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. for not complying with the Superhuman Registration Act. Captain America and the Falcon helped them escape. Once in Captain America's secret base, the Young Avengers joined the resistance movement called the Secret Avengers. The team followed Captain America into a trap set by Iron Man. Wiccan, along with Cloak, was knocked out via tranquilizers while the rest of the Young Avengers joined the fight against Iron Man and the pro-registration heroes. Stature left the resistance after Goliath was killed by a clone of Thor and the Secret Avengers were forced to retreat from battle leaving Wiccan behind. However, shortly afterward Stature registered and began superhero training. The remainder of the team remained with Captain America. Stature was with Iron Man and the rest of the "pro-reg" group during the final battle between registered and rebel heroes. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, the Young Avengers were the only team in New York City to respond to the Skrull troops first attack. Hulkling and Wiccan were the first to fall before the Initiative arrived to help. Despite the added support, the rest of the Young Avengers were defeated and Vision got his head blown off. Because of his royalty, Hulkling was a main target of the Skrulls. Before his execution Xavin of the Runaways (also a Skrull) saved his life. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *In the last issue of the ''Fallen Son'' series, when the funeral of Captain America took place at Washington D.C., all of the Young Avengers were present, wearing their outfits, and were even mentioned by name by the Falcon, while delivering the ceremonial speech. This suggested another amnesty was offered to Hawkeye and Patriot (and maybe Speed as well, although he was never accounted for during the story), who had stayed in the resistance after the end of the Civil War, alongside the New Avengers. *In it was revealed that the Hulkling and Wiccan that appeared to have joined the Initiative were actually a pair of interdimensional travelers known as "Alphas" whereas the actual Hulkling and Wiccan were shocked at the discovery that they had registered (the canonicity of this story, which was largely humorous, is unclear). Their current registration status, along with that of Hawkeye, Patriot, and Speed remains murky. | Trivia = * The Young Avengers powers, costumes and codenames are inspired by classic Avengers members: ** Iron Lad is based by Iron Man. However, Vision, who replaced Iron Lad, is inspired by both Iron Man and the original Vision. ** Patriot is the grandson of the ''original'' Captain America, and is bares a resemblance to Steve Rogers' Captain America, Bucky and Luke Cage. ** Hulkling is the son of Captain Marvel, a Kree, and the Skrull princess Anelle. He bares a resemblance to the green and muscular Hulk, but lacks his "anger issues". ** Wiccan patterns his costume and powers after Thor and The Scarlet Witch. ** Stature is the daughter of Ant-Man, wears his old costume, and has his powers. Her powers are also similar to those of Giant-Man, Wasp, Goliath, Yellowjacket, Atlas and the new Ant-Man. ** Hawkeye is based on a combination of original Hawkeye and Mockingbird and uses weapons similar on Hawkeye's Bow, Mockingbird's Battle Staves and Swordman's Sword. Her ability to learn quickly and master weapons has been compared to the villain Taskmaster. ** Speed is based on the reformed super villain Quicksilver. ** Some classic Avengers members that have yet to receive a Young Avenger counterpart include: Beast, Black Widow, Falcon, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man and Wolverine. * It seems that the Young X-Man Anole is somewhat infatuated with the Young Avengers. He seems to know a lot about them and even threaten to join them. This may be because as a gay teen superhero, Anole feelings a sense of comradery with Hulkling and Wiccan. | Links = }}http://marvel.wikia.com/index.php?title=Young_Avengers_(Earth-616)&action=submit Bibliography * - #12 * * * - #6 * - #4 * - #6 * - #3 * - #5 * * , - #9 Category:Young Avengers Category:Active Teams Category:Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Earth-616